


Play Me Rough

by Peyton_Stark



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dominance, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Submission, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton_Stark/pseuds/Peyton_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had the urge to show Will another way to fight for the upper hand. A way that would, no doubt, leave Jack the triumphant one. And Will...well, he’d be on his back, begging for mercy. Or more. Which ever came first. It was a nice fantasy. A fantasy he was adamant on making reality. SMUT. Jack & Will. Dominate!Jack. Adult content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me Rough

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first Jack/Will fic. Will be chaptered and smutty. Any mistakes are my own. :)  
> Warnings: Most are tagged. Just...SEX! Lots and lots of sex. Oh, and a sword fight. So, enjoy, xxoo!

The parry Will gave him was bold. Jack could have gotten around it if he really had wanted to. He rather liked seeing this feisty side of the lad though, so he allowed the move and slid his sword back ready for another swing.

Will’s eyes were darker than usual, yet bright with some slippery emotion that Jack could only guess. It looked a little like frustration and a lot like _lustfulness._ It wasn’t the first time Jack had caught such an expression in the younger man’s eyes. In fact he’d seen it often, more than he didn’t. It was always present in Will’s eyes, whether they were chatting about the weather, or sparring with weapons. It varied in strength, but was always simmering just below the surface.

Jack liked it.

He always teased, just a little bit, for the fun of it.

He enjoyed seeing the lad blush that pretty red colour whenever he would make an insinuation, an _accidental_ brush of fingertips, a remark that was underlined with something sinful. And Will would blush. Oh, he’d blush so beautifully for Jack, every time, without fail. It was one of the signs that Will was naive in things concerning relationship dynamics and sex itself.

Jack rather hoped he could be the one to debauch the lad. To make him a man and not a curious boy. So to speak.

Will swung first, cutting Jack’s thoughts short, he was thrown back into the moment and he grinned crookedly at the young man, blocking the blow easily. It earned him a soft flush from Will, who, Jack had found, liked the lopsided grins he gave out regularly. If it wasn’t Jack’s touch or suggestive words that made him blush, it was his smile.

Will seemed ruffled and hot-tempered, he swung carelessly, his sword whipped through the air, making a noise from the force and quickness. Jack wasn’t intimidated. He parried and dodged with a quick step sideways. Will grunted and threw another blow. Jack was fast and danced out the way.

It was a game of sorts, fighting and practising with one another when the weather was nice and the ship steady. They’d take it to the deck, in the bright sunlight or the beginnings of a red dusk and battle for top place. Jack thought it was almost like a battle for dominance. One Jack normally won.

Will was an excellent swordsman. He was slim and quick on his feet, but also able to foresee his opponents next move. Jack liked his way of attacking first and asking questions later. It was his stubbornness showing through. And while Jack was good also, Will was just a slight bit bolder when it came to disarming his opponent.

When the nick of a blade got his forearm, making a red line bead with blood and sting sharply, Jack realised he had been drifting in his thoughts again. He focused back on Will, seeing the lad approaching and raising his sword high above his head. Jack was hasty in raising his own sword and blocking the attack. He was stronger than Will, many more years experience with duelling and a pirates life done that to one. He pushed the slighter man backwards.

Will staggered, his eyes narrowed, that compelling blush was still out in force on his cheeks. Jack found it rather captivating.

“Gotta do better than that, lad!” he probably shouldn’t have been riling Will further. It was just too much fun though.

“Says the one with the cut on his arm.” Will bit back.

“A scratch, nothing more.” Jack said.

Will very nearly pouted, Jack would have loved to have seen that, but Will stopped himself and instead moved forward for another swing.

Jack was put out by the look on Will’s face. His lips were set into a line of concentration. His shirt was open to show off a peeking of skin that looked far too good to Jack. His boots thumped across the deck as he advanced and his eyes were dark with that combination of frustration and lust.

Jack realised, with a jolt of pleasure, that Will wasn’t just frustrated.

He was _sexually frustrated._

Because of Jack.

It was a moment of sweet revelation that was shattered when the sharp bite of a blade nicked his shoulder. Jack jumped back and narrowed his gaze on Will, who for the most part was looking as innocent as possible.

It was only than that Jack had the urge to show Will another way to fight for the upper hand. A way that would, no doubt, leave Jack the triumphant one. And Will...well, he’d be on his back, begging for mercy. Or _more_. Which ever came first.

A leap of fire danced down Jack’s spine, warming his blood until he was sure he was burning up.

It was a nice fantasy.

A fantasy he was adamant on making reality.

Without pretence he lowered his sword, much to Will’s confusion. When questioning brown eyes landed on his, Jack grinned. He felt it might have been just a little too feral. But he didn’t quell it. Will’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and then he was dropping his arm to his side, lowering his weapon also.

“Jack?” Will’s voice was soft, smooth with youth and unmarred by the gruffness of age. Jack liked it. Could imagine Will calling his name breathlessly as Jack moved within him. The very thought of it was enough to stir his arousal. His groin tightened and he shifted to cover up his thoughts, not that Will could read them from his mind.

“Got another game we could play.”

It wasn’t really a game they were playing currently, but it wasn’t a serious fight either so Jack settled on the word and cocked his head to one side waiting for Will’s reply.

“Which is?”

“Have to show you, don’t I? C’mon.” Jack muttered and moved from his position and towards the captains quarters. Will followed dutifully and Jack liked that. The lad didn’t really submit in anything. But Jack was determined he’d submit under the covers. Was adamant on making him beg and writhe and scream.

 

#

 

There was a hitch to Will’s breathing once they were locked away in the confines of Jack’s quarters. It made his chest stutter and his lips part. Jack watched him as he took a swig of rum straight from the bottle. 

Will was standing a few feet away, almost like he had grown shy. Jack knew the lad hadn’t been with a man before, or, for that matter, a woman. He was untried. New. Fresh. _Raw._ Just the way Jack liked it. Jack swallowed a burning mouthful of liquor, offering the bottle to Will who took it hesitantly and sipped from the rim like it might be poison. Jack almost chuckled at it. Quelled it just in time and instead placed his sword against the wall of the room. Will continued to hold both his own sword and the rum bottle. Looking lost and slightly unnerved. Like he knew what Jack had in store for him. 

He hadn’t made a run for it yet though. 

_Brave lad._ Jack thought absently. 

Will cleared his throat when the silence between them stretched long and heavy, and Jack let a smile curve his mouth, crooked and awry. He would soon have the younger man comfortable and relaxed.

“What’s the game?” Will asked after another pause of stretching silence.

Jack sauntered forward a step, swaying as he did and bringing his finger up to point at Will. “First,” he said. “I want you to do something for me.”

If Will could have tensed up more he would have, Jack thought. As it was his shoulders grew stiff, but the darkness in his eyes was filled with curiosity and longing and that same frustration Jack was accustomed to. “What?”

“Drink up!” Jack ordered. 

Will flashed him a puzzled look.

Jack stared pointedly back at him until the lad lifted the bottle to his lips and took a gulp. It was large and Jack knew it would help release some tension from him. 

Once Will had consumed half the bottle and was looking more calm, Jack moved another pace forward, bringing the distance between them to inches. 

He could smell Will’s scent; salt spray from the ocean, musk, something sweet and spicy, and of course the rum. He smelled good, Jack could have literally licked his skin and loved it. He didn’t, but it was a close call. Instead he looked into Will’s slightly glazed eyes, seeing the lust there. If it wasn’t so obvious on his body, the way Will leaned in to him, like he wanted to be closer, like he wanted something but wasn’t sure what that something was. The way his sword was held loosely in his right hand and the almost empty rum bottle in his right. Jack could also see the beginnings of lust in the way Will breathed, shallow and sharp. Like he was drowning on air. 

Jack knew he was staring, couldn’t help it, Will grew restless when Jack said nothing. He blinked and then jutted his jaw to one side, saying as he did, “The game, Jack? What is it?” 

Jack wanted to pull him closer and press their bodies together snugly, but he held back and answered almost nonchalantly, “A wrestling match.”

Will’s eyebrows quirked up. His eyes narrowed and he chuckled, a soft puff of breath that made Jack’s arousal rear freshly. He didn’t really attempt to hide the stiffening length of his erection in his pants but neither did he parade it around. He just stood and waited for Will to respond. 

“A wrestling match? Are you mad?” He laughed. 

“Just a little.” Jack confessed. “Scared I’ll beat you?” he riled. 

Will jerk his hair out of his face and shook his head, “Scared I’ll hurt you.” He said with a cocky grin that done damnable things to Jack’s groin and stomach. 

“Lad, you’re no match for Jack Sparrow!”

“What’s the stakes?” Will asked, bravado making his voice confident.

“If I win you have to do what I say for one hour, savvy?”

“And if I win?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” 

Will huffed with amusement. “If I win, Jack?” 

“I’ll do what you say for one hour, fair?”

Will thought it over for a moment, his lips twisted into a pucker. “Alright, but on one condition.”

“Hm?” Jack hummed.

Apparently it done something good to Will because he gasped a little under his breath and shifted from foot to foot before regaining his equilibrium.

“You can’t order me to do chores around the ship.”

“That’s far from what I had in mind, lad.” Jack admitted. And it was the right thing to say. Will blushed hotly and ‘oh-ed’ softly. Catching on.

 

#

 

Will was struggling for the upper hand and Jack was pleased to note a fine sweat breaking out across his forehead, making his hair stick to his temples. He looked flushed, but Jack knew it wasn’t from exertion. Rather a heady, wanton lust. Jack was currently straddling the lad’s hips, holding his hands above his head and no matter what way Will twisted or how much he arched his back, Jack wasn’t budging. He was heavier than Will by a good amount, more muscular and more in control. It was a rush pinning the younger man down on the ground, feeling him writhe and wriggle under him. It was almost addicting.

Jack grinned crookedly down at Will’s struggles. “Do you give up?” he inquired for the fifth time. Will had been on the bottom more times than not and was growing frustrated and annoyed by the looks of it. He was also growing hard, aroused, and Jack could feel Will’s hardness pressing against his own. 

Will was ignoring both Jack’s smouldering gaze and his answering erection. He was doing a bad job of it though. Jack caught the furtive glances Will sent him and felt the lad push his hips up every now and again, seeking friction. 

“You won’t win!” Will said firmly. Speaking through his teeth. 

Jack chuckled lowly. “I think I already have.” 

Will grunted, the sound went straight to Jack’s cock and he instinctively rolled his hips and ground his crotch against Will’s, it earned him a breathless, weak gasp and Will threw his head back like he wasn’t sure what to do. Jack would soon show him. 

Jack was about to make a witty remark about being the better wrestler when Will slipped his wrists from Jack’s grasp and then promptly wrapped his arms around his neck and, without warning, he was flipping their position so that Jack was on the floor and Will was straddling his hips with a cocky smirk on his lips.

“Want to be on top eh, lad?” Jack couldn’t help it, he was speaking without filtering. “I don’t mind, as long as you know how to ride.” 

Will’s cheeks were suffused in a deep flush. He reached for Jack’s wrists but Jack was quicker and caught Will’s wrists again. He didn’t roll them over, instead he allowed the younger man to play dominate for a moment longer. 

“Jack –” 

Jack cut Will off by thrusting his hips upwards, seeking the warm hardness of Will’s arousal. Will was rendered speechless and his breath hitched low in his chest. Jack could get used to that sound.

“Will.” Jack said back to him. Mocking him slightly, playfully.

Will surprised him next, by being forward and blunt, and it pleased Jack immensely.

“I don’t know how this works.” Will admitted. It was a submit of sorts. And Jack savoured it.

“I’ll teach you.”

“What if I do something wrong?” Will just about chewed on his bottom lip with worry. His hips were grinding against Jack’s, showing the older man that he was more than willing to attempt it even with his doubts. Jack released Will’s wrists and then sat up so that Will was forced to shuffle down to Jack’s thighs, breaking the contact.

“Not much you can do wrong, lad. I’ll guide you through it.” Jack said.

Will darted the tip of his tongue out to wet his lips and Jack had the inane desire to chase it back into his mouth with his own tongue. He wouldn’t force himself onto the lad though, he’d wait for Will to come to him. And inevitably he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! They are love. And everyone could use a little love, right? ;)


End file.
